The Life Of Percabeth
by waldork
Summary: Percabeth after the book The Last Olympian. Plenty of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be nice. I hope you enjoy . After _The Last Olympian _

Chapter 1: Annabeth's POV

The trip back from camp was on a hot and sweaty bus whose windows refused to open. I sat next to Percy resting my head up against his shoulder thinking of the year to come. I had a new school to deal with_ Martor's academy for young ladies,_ me a lady the thought made me smile.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Percy asked breaking our comfortable silence.

"Nothing really" I said "I just was thinking about school and stuff."

"Yuck don't even talk about it," he said faking disgust.

"Oh come it isn't that bad."

"For you maybe, but there is a great plus this year."

"And what's that?" I asked smiling, knowing his answer.

"You, of course" he answers without missing a beat. He leaned down and kissed me gently and slowly, which always made my butterflies go wild. He drew back, after a much too short a time, well in my opinion, and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived in New York we hopped out and grabbed our bags, well after me and Percy had a slight disagreement on who was going to carry my bag. I won of course and carried my own bag.

Sally, Percy's mom, was waiting for us with her husband Paul affectionately known as the blowfish. She came over and gave us each a big hug. Percy looked over at me rolled his eyes when she hugged me as if to say "sorry about that". I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Well you to had quite a summer lets get you two home," since my school started in a four days I was going to stay in the spare room, more like closet, till dorms were open. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" Sally asked me, smiling.

"Um no its okay I don't want to interrupt" that was a lie and Percy knew it I saw him roll his eyes again.

"Please come" Sally said. I looked at Percy who nodded at his mother.

"Well sure that's very sweet of you" I smiled politely.

"So what's new with the two of you?" Sally asked conversationally.

"Oh um nothing I guess." Percy stumbled. "Just the usual"

"Really? Huh I thought you two dating was new, I guess not." She grinned.

"What how did you know?" Percy and I were both red.

"I could just tell" Sally said with a wink.

"Congrats" Paul said grinning annoyingly.

"Thanks" I grumbled. Gods this is super embarrassing, oh well at least they know now and we don't have to worried about it.


	3. Chapter 3

We went to a friendly comfortable restaurant for dinner I was tempted to annoy Percy and order seafood but I thought better of it. I mean his father was sorta a member of the big three and his father already hates my mom no need to get turned into a turtle and fish or something. I just ordered a salad. As we walked back to the apartment Percy slipped his hand into mine I just smiled and we continued on in a comfortable silence.

I woke up in sweat breathing hard and shaking. It was just a dream. I sighed and tried to shut my mind off so I could get some real rest, but no, I stayed wide-awake my heart still pounding. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. On my way back I stopped by Percy's door and listened. Soft breathing, a rustle of sheets, I slowly push the door open a little. I thought I was being quiet but apparently not, Percy looked at me from his bed.

"Can't sleep wise girl?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. He motioned me to come in. I perched at the edge of the mattress. Maybe it was because it was dark or maybe it was the lateness of the hour that I didn't noticed him move, but suddenly he was very close to me. He rapped his arm around my waist and I fell back into him. I was soon lying next to him his arms held me tight and protected me


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes the sun had already filled the room with cheerful honey colored light. It took me a minute to realize where I was and who was next to me. Percy. He was still sleeping I smiled he looked so peaceful like nothing never bad had touched him and that nothing evil ever will which I knew to be a lie Percy history lay riddled with horrors, as did mine I guess. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes I suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed about climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. God he must think I am a big baby he should get a rattle. I started to move out of the comfortable trap I had snuck into.

"Where do you think your going" he grinned and gently tugged me back. I blushed and allowed myself to be slid back toward him.

"I'm sorry about last night" I stuttered unsure of what to say. "I didn't mean to you know…" I petered out.

"No no I want you here" he said grinning "stay." He moved his head even closer and whispered in my ear "please?" I giggled as he started to kiss down my jaw line down to my neck.

"Fine I will," I whispered too, kissing his lips. We continued on with gentle kisses for a long while. We finally pried ourselves away from the inviting trap that so sweetly welcomed and rushed its victims to dreams of sweet bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

If Sally noticed us come out of Percy's room together she didn't say anything, I hoped that was a good sign.

"Good morning you two sleep well?" Paul greeted us. I tried not to blush.

"Yeah just fine" I said, sitting down at the small table.

"Annabeth sweetie do you want some coffee?" Sally called from the kitchen.

"Yes please"

"Can I have some too mom?" Percy said sitting also.

"What the magic word? If you can't remember just ask your girlfriend 'cause she seems to" Sally responded coming out with two mugs.

"Please mom" Percy said.

"Of course darling" she said smiling obviously pleased with her parenting skills. "Percy honey get some bowls and such I'll grab the milk and cercal"

"What's the magic word?" Percy said rather sulkily, I shoved him lightly.

"Here I'll help you," I said kissing his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I was Sally and Paul look at each other as if to say "aww aren't they adorable."

In the kitchen as I reached to open the cubbered I felt Percy's hands on my hips I twisted around and smiled leaning in against him and kissing him lightly. "Hi" I said biting my lip trying not to blush. He grinned kissing me firmly and gently pushing me up against the counter. Soon my breathing was short, he moved to my cheek giving a chance to slow my breathing and heart rate down. He continued down and started kissing my neck. He seemed to know how much I liked that, though I guess it was pretty obvious with the light little noises of pleasure that somehow escaped my mouth. I pushed myself against him, his hands still on my hips, my hands had moved on his chest I slid one around his neck bring me closer and getting my fingers tangled in his dark hair. I felt nervous and excited and as I leaned in for more Paul walked in.

"Oh sorry you two." Paul said a little surprised but smiling.

We had jumped a part our reflexes usually pretty good but we were a little late this time.

"I can't believe I didn't heard him walk up," I said quietly after Paul walked out, my cheeks pink.

"Well we were a little preoccupied" Percy said grinning at me obviously not at all ashamed and only a little embarrassed at the incident. "Come on Annabeth, its okay relax they don't care but we should probably get the things for my mom, um what we supposed to get I sorta forgot." He said smiling sheepishly at me.

"Um" I tried to remember, "bowls and stuff I think" I look up at him embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I guess," I blushed "I just … I just liked that more I thought I would." I said. I didn't look at him, as I turned around reached back up for the plates in the cubbered. And again I felt Percy's hands on my hips bring me closer to him. "Percy come on we already got caught once" I said but I felt comforted by him so close to me.

"And I get the feeling that that will happen many times in the future" he said laughing as he slid his hands around me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "I glad you liked that 'cause I did too." He kissed my cheek and released me and turned to toward to drawer and got the silverware out. I was glad that he did because I was bright pink.


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of blissful days with Percy its time to move to my dorm I'm dreading it, which is unlike me but living with Percy sally and Paul is so comfortable and easy. I will especially miss sneaking into Percy's room every night.

"Annabeth honey do you need some help with your stuff?" sally called from the hallway. I opened my door with a smile.

"No I think I've go it." I replied.

"Alright but if you need anything just call kay?" she said. "You nervous about school tomorrow?"

The honest answer was yes which annoyed me I mean its not like I haven't done this before ansd yet I still my stomach wouldn't listen to my logic it twisted and turned with nervous butterflies. "I fine," I said trying to smile but it was tight and sally was observant.

"I know you will be, you will do great," leaned in and hugged me which felt nice and comforting. "As soon as you finish on your first day you, me and Percy will go get some ice cream and bitch about teachers and expectations okay?"

I smiled "that sounds great, I just hope my roommate is nice and my teachers aren't totally idiots."

"I sure they wouldn't be but even if they you can switch classes and get a new roommate or just come stay with us, we love having you here." She said trying to reassure me.

I laughed "I'm not sure that's allowed but I would totally go for it."

Just then we heard the door shut and Percy call out, "hey anyone home? Annabeth?"

"We are in here sweetie" Sally called as she started to help fold Annabeth's clothes making piles. Percy came in wearing a soaked tee shirt shorts and sneakers.

"How was your run?" annabeth asked smile at his presence.

"Good fine just a few miles wasn't feeing it today" he looked around and looked sort of sad. "So today huh?"

"Yep" I sighed I missed him already which I know is silly we wouldn't be far and we will see each other a lot, but still I wanted to sleep in his bed every night and wake up beside him every morning.

He tried to fake excitement, "so have you see what your room is gonna be like and where you are gonna eat and everything?"

"No there's pictures on the school website of the campus which I've seen," I sighed again.

"So much sighing, you guys are going to see each other so much your going to be sick of one another," Sally said trying to lighten our moods. "Here its about lunch time why don't order some food for us, burritos sound okay?" she winked not even waiting for a response, she knew we all loved burritos.

Once she left I sat on the bed and Percy sat down next to me. I put my head on his damp shoulder. "Hey come on, you love school this year will be great."

"Yeah sure" I muttered. He leaned down and kissed me, which made me feel a little better.

"We just need to get some food in you, then you'll feel better. I gonna shower up I must smell delightful." He grinned and kissed me once more before heading to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, that night.

Even after burritos I still felt only dread for the day to come. That night we watched a movie but I didn't really pay attention. After a couple of goodnight kisses from Percy and a promise to see him later I walked in the tiny room which I had called mine for last few days. It was very clean all my stuff in bags even my sheets were gone. I heard footsteps and Sally's voice.

"Oh that's right I put your sheets in the wash. I wasn't thinking I just figured you would be in Percy's room tonight so I didn't worry about them. I think they're still drying, but we have another set somewhere."

"No its fine" I blushing bright red, "I was going there anyway" I bit my lip "I'm sorry, I love the room, its just Percy's room…" I stuttered not sure of where I was going with this little explanation and apology.

"Has him in it?" she said smiling, finishing it for me. I looked at her she really didn't seem to care. "I trust you guys or well I trust you anyway." She grinned.

"Oh well I-" I blushed at her assumption "we aren't I mean…" God this is so awkward I thought to myself I wish I were anywhere but here. As if he heard my plea, Paul came over asking Sally a question, which diverted her attention.

I slipped away unnoticed into Percy's room.

"Hey wise girl" Percy said coming over to me. He frowned looking at me "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said wanting to avoided getting into that subject again. But he looked unimpressed I knew I would have to go down that path. "Well your mom knows I sleep here, it was just awkward that's all." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oops" he said but he smiled. "I am tired let's go to sleep." He guided me towards the bed. But I didn't want to sleep I still felt weird and upset I don't know why. He lay down rolling on his back looking at me. I don't why I did it, well that's a lie I wanted him I wanted to stop feeling bad. In one motion I straddled him putting one hand on his chest one on his cheek I leaned in kissing him fiercely. If he was surprised he didn't show it he kissed me back and pulled himself so he was sitting up he rapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I grabbed at his shirt bring him ever closer, but soon I got tired of it and slid my hands down his sides hooking my figures and pulled it up he released me and allowed me to slip his shirt off. I had seen him shirtless before at camp but it was different being so close to him so I could really feel him, feel his bare chest and arms against me. He broke our tail of kisses looking at me I lifted my arms he knew what I was offering him. He soon had my shirt out of the way I saw him trying not to stare. I didn't want him to hold back I didn't want him to stop. I reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra, letting the bra slid down my arms. He was really working hard not to stare now I kissed him gently then I looked at him smiling "you can look you know," I whispered.

"Annabeth" he sighed, still looking only at my face, "come on, I can't. If I do then I would be able to stop."

"Wouldn't be able to stop looking?" I said teasingly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah fine, but would that be such a bad thing?" I said, stomach was flip-flopping and my breathing short. I couldn't believe I was saying this, I don't know what got into me. This side of me I had never encountered before, it sort of scared and excited me.

"Annabeth," he said again.

"Yeah I get it never mind." I tried not to show that I was hurt, as I put on my bra back on.

"No please don't be mad, I didn't mean it like that." He said pleadingly.

"I'm not mad I don't care." I looked at him, raising my hand to his face and caressed his forehead with my fingers, smoothing out his worried expression. I reached for my tee shirt and Percy's hand moved up and stopped me.

"Oh no you don't," he grinned grabbing and throwing my shirt on the floor, out of my grasp.

"Hey that's mine," but I didn't care, I pretended to pout, moving away from him. Grinning wickedly he grabbed my hand pulling me playfully toward him. With his other hand him started to tickle my bare stomach making me giggle and squirm.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered in ear and kissed my cheek.

"I know" I grinned, "and I love you too kelp face."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, I'm Clara," I smiled at my roommate.

"I'm Annabeth nice to meet you," I said trying to be polite, which not come naturally to me.

Sally walked up to me, "Okay Annabeth you got everything?"

"Yeah thanks for coming with me, it wasn't necessary, but thank you," she gives me a hug.

She smiles "It was my pleasure you are going to do great this year, and today don't forget ice cream later. I already talked to your house dean so he knows about you and how I am your legal guardian with your dad in California and all. He also knows that you will be off campus this weekend to stay with us, if that's okay with you of course." Sally talked fast and excitedly so it took her a while to notice Clara. "Oh hi" she said smiling at her.

"Sally this is Clara my new roommate." I said.

"Oh its so nice to meet you" turning to me she said, "well she looks very nice, so I guess you're in luck I still hope I see around the house." She smiled and hugged Annabeth one last time.

"So that's your?" Clara asked.

"Um well she's my boyfriends mom actually."

"Oh cool," she said after a short pause she asked, "So you have a boyfriend?" I nodded and she giggled, "Do tell" she encouraged me, I blushed.

I am not one for gossip or gabbing but I needed Clara to like me, and I know gasp, it actually was sort of fun.

My room was small but efficient it had two beds, two desks, and a closet with room for hanging and drawers. One small window with a view on the courtyard I took the bed under it. We were told not to unpack there would be time for that later, first we were to go to a "welcome assembly" and then back to your dooms where your house dean was going to explain the rules and routine of doom life, also go over day to day scheduling.

I have to admit it was nice feeling overwhelmed and nervous about something like school instead of stressing over prophesies, monsters, and a big bad titan that was in the form of my childhood crush. It was nice not putting things in terms of life and death; I could sort of be normal for once. I really hope I didn't just jinx myself I thought.

After a drool inducing and excruciatingly boring assembly about the honor code which the Martor girls supposedly lived by, and a rather interesting talk from the dean which included everything from eating in the café to boyfriends. We were released to find our classrooms and hear teacher expectations and supplies that were needed. I discovered that the teachers wouldn't to bad and had high expectations.

Finally it was the end of the day I felt drained I went to the deans got my pass from his secretary and was out of there. I smiled as I saw Percy waiting for me outside the gates fiddling with a flower from the small garden next to him I slipped on my Yankees cap and disappeared before he saw me. I walked up quietly, he checked his watch sighing, he wasn't really a patient person. I leaned in carefully and kissed his cheek. His pen grew to a sword, riptide, in lighting speed but I expected this and jumped back as he swung. I pull off my hat "Hello seaweed brain, you miss me?"

"Gods you are going to give me a heart attack some day I hope you know that, and yes." He said leaning down and kissed me softly and longingly for a good, as he did so tucking the delicate flower behind my ear. We finally broke apart when we heard a car beep. "That's my mom" he grabbed my hand as we walked toward the small car. "So how was school?"

"Fine, my dooms are okay and I like my roommate Clara, teachers aren't complete idiots and some guy from the brother school brought me some cookies from the cafe 'cause he thought I was hot all in all it was a good day."

"Wait what?" Percy was frowning his eyebrows pulled together; maybe I shouldn't have included that last bit.

"Yeah I mean if some girl brought you cookies I wouldn't care, well actually I probably would but that's not the point, cookies are good and they were free it was sort of a no brainer."

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" he asked still frowning.

"Well I told him" I paused smiling "after he brought them and gave them to me." I grinned wickedly.

"You are such a tease! That poor guy!"

"Hey he offered and next time he will know to check first, besides one second you hate for flirting with me and the next you feel sorry for him, come on!"

"I didn't hate him I just wanted to kill him, there's a difference." He said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Hey aren't you going to finish that?" Percy asked gesturing to my mostly uneaten bowl of mocha ice cream that had melted in to monkey soup.

"I'm not really hungry and I don't feel very good," I said pushing it toward him. "Here you have it."

He frowned his worry frown but accepted the ice cream, "What's wrong eat something bad?"

"Not sure but I'll be fine don't worry," I reassured him but I really felt sick, but it will probably go away soon.

"Alright if you say so."

"Mom you can go back you work we'll take the subway, I don't want to get in trouble," Percy said to Sally who was checking her watch.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, go and thanks for the ice cream," I said.

"Okay be safe I'll met you at home in about four hours." With that she left.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look pale maybe we should go back."

"No I'm fine, you worry to much!" I said. I felt bad for lying but I didn't want pity, besides I should be fine soon maybe the fresh air of the New York subway will do the trick.

"Well want to go to a movie?" Percy asked.

"Sure, something stupid?"

"Of course," he said grinning. It was our thing, we always went to see stupid movies and just laugh at it, everyone thought the concept was strange but we didn't care.

"Well there is a theater around the corner lets go see what is showing," I said.

"Okay dokey shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

"Yes we shall," I said taking his arm.

"Wow that was so stupid!" he said grinning and then biting into a Swedish fish.

"The stupidest," I said, I felt even worst and I felt really warm even though the theater was freezing.

"You okay?" Percy asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, again. I didn't want to ruin this perfect day.

"Okay whatever you say."

When I finally made it back to my dorm that night, I felt really ill. Clara was reading some romance trash novel and apsentmindedly putting m&m's in her mouth.

"Hey," she said without looking up.

"Hi," I sighed and grabbed a big shirt slipping it on behind the changing screen.

"How was your day?" Clara asked.

"School was fine and it was fun with Percy," I said "you?"

"Percy is the boyfriend right?" she asked, still eating m&ms but sometimes she would miss her mouth therefore she had like eight in her lap.

"Yes he is my boyfriend," I confirmed. "Oh by the way I am staying with him this weekend." I said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" she asked finally putting her book down, and taking a break from the m&m's.

"Yeah its no big deal I mean I stayed with him and his family the last couple of days before school started." I said crawling into bed and smiling I had been looking forward to bed all day; hopefully sleep will make me feel better.

"Really? Wow so you're sleeping with him?" she asked sort of impressed.

"Well I sleep in his bed but we aren't you know _sleeping _together."

"Oh…that's um strange," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Why is it strange?" I asked.

"'Cause what guy has a beautiful girlfriend like you and sleeps with her without actually _sleeping_ with her, has he like talked or suggested sex?" she asked. I blush both from the compliment and from the 's' word. The truth was I was the one who suggested it but I didn't want her to think I was a slut or something, so I lied.

"Well yeah but we have only dating like a month or something, so we are waiting." Well most of that was true.

"Right, right that makes sense," she said and went back to her sex novel and left me alone to think.

I honestly thought I might be a slut at heart, I mean what kind of girl suggests sex after barely three weeks; not the kind of girl I thought I was, that's for sure. Not that there is anything wrong with sex, I mean it was a natural part of life but, what would my mom say? She would think I'm a slut for sure. The truth was I wasn't sure I wanted it, I don't know why I did ask for sex but, in that moment I did, sort of. I wanted to feel better and Percy could always do that and I wanted to get out of my head stop stressing. In many ways I am glad Percy said no but, though I would never admit it, it hurt me that he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N If you see writing in _italics _its what Annabeth is thinking just FYI**

The next day at school was hard, I felt better then I did the night before but still not completely cured. The only that got me through the day, besides my calculus class of course, was the thought of spending the whole weekend with Percy. Thank the gods it was Friday.

"Hey, hey gorgeous!" Percy said cheerfully, as I opened the door of my dorm after school, "you all ready to go?"

"Almost one sec." I said rushing around finishing packing.

"Kay no prob." He said collapsing on Clara's bed.

"That's Clara's bed," I said.

"Your roommate?" he asked sitting up and then moving to lie on mine.

"Yep she is nice, I like her," I said.

"I'm glad," he sighed. "Gods I'm so tired!"

"How was school?" I asked as I scurried.

"Fine I guess its nice going to the first day without out being the 'new kid'" he sat up and smiled, "what about you? New girl."

"Fine-ish I don't really like this school much, my last one was better." I muttered as I zipped up my bag.

"You miss it?" I looked up at him; he was staring at me intensely.

"No," I lied.

"That's a lie," he knew me to well.

"Well I mean its fine I like my roommate and being close to Olympus will be helpful plus there is a certain someone I think if I lived in California I would miss a great deal," I said smiling and biting my lip.

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Percy asked grinning.

"Sally, I missed her so much!" I said smirking at his disappointment. I walked and sat down next to him on the bed and put my arms around his neck as he pouted. "And you," I kissed him deeply and he rapped his arms protectively around me.

We were like that for a couple of minutes, my heart so beating so fast and our breath ragged. His lips moved down to my jaw and down to my neck I moaned ever so slightly, my hand tangled in his hair my other exploring his muscular chest. And that's how Clara found us, weaved together so tight as if we trying to become one person.

"Oh!" we jumped apart quickly, blushing feverously. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, you must be the boyfriend hi I'm Clara," she stuck out her hand to Percy smiling.

"Hi I'm Percy," Percy said awkwardly.

"Sorry Clara we were just leaving," I said my blush still hadn't faded.

"Oh its no problem," she smiled, "if you want I could leave my friend is just down the hall I'm sure she wouldn't if I went over there if you guys need some alone-"

"No no its fine," I interrupted I blushed even more if that's possible.

"Okay well just let me know if you ever do," she settled down on her bed with a bag of skittles, boy this girl really liked candy.

I grabbed my small duffle and my backpack. "See you later Clara." I said walking out the door.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you," Percy smiled at her; I could tell he still felt as awkward as I did.

"It was a pleasure," her smile turned to a grin and she looked at me and mouthed _he's hot!_

Percy caught it and blushed deeper, okay we really need to get out of there.

"Bye!" I called as I closed the door.

We walked in silence for about a minute then Percy broke the silence. "So that's Clara huh? She seems nice, very friendly."

I nodded, and we walked in silence for another minute.

"Okay that was extremely awkward!" Percy said laughing.

"Oh my gods she is never going let me live that down!" I said laughing too.

"Here can I carry your bag?" Percy asked as we reached the stairs, I felt tired not just 'it's been a long day' but I felt drained and weak, I looked at my bag and then to Percy.

"Thanks," I said smiling handing him the bag.

"Um okay?" I don't think he to meant to but he response sounded like more of a question.

"What? You offered," I said a little embarrassed that I had let him carry it but I was so tired. He was looking at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"What!" I asked again.

"You… you let me hold your bag, you let me help you?" I asked he sounded concerned and a little incredulous.

"What's the big deal? If you didn't want to you shouldn't have offered." I asked though I knew what he meant, I sort of had trouble accepting help.

I tried to reach for my bag. _Fine, I'll carry the damn bag myself. _ I felt to tired to argue or even carry on the conversation.

He held it out of my reach and normally I would have accepted that like a dare and fought for it back but I just sighed my eyes lids drooped I wanted to crawl into bed.

"No, I'll carry it I don't mind, I just figured you would. Is something wrong? You seem I don't know…" he said, he looked really concerned now.

"I'm fine a little tired no biggie," I said I felt warm yet I shivered.

"Your cheeks are pink I just figured you embarrassed but it hasn't gone away… how do you feel?" he stopped putting the back hand gently on my forehead but I jerked away. My movements made my body ache slightly and I felt slow and sluggish, I knew if we were attacked I was dead meat.

"Annabeth you're really hot," his frowned deepened.

"Thanks," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that too," he said but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe you should stay home this weekend," he suggested though he looked sort of sad.

"No I'm fine, plus this isn't home if I was sick, not that I am, I would be stuck in the school nurse's office or something. I didn't sleep that well last night that's all," a little white lie never hurt anyone, "I just need some coffee in me." I tried to smile cheerfully.

"Okay… if you say so," he seemed unsure.

"I do, now come all let's get out of here!" I said.

The ride home was quiet; he kept looking over at me like he thought I might disappear if he didn't watch me closely. I smiled every time he did to try and reassure but he looked unconvinced.

"Mom we are home!" Percy called as we walked in to his cozy apartment; a familiar scent filled my nose and made me feel a tad better. The place smelled of chocolate chip cookies, Sally's lavender perfume and slightly of salt water; I love that smell it was comforting and reassuring, it smelled like home.

"Hey guys, your is mom at the store Perce. Nice to see you Annabeth." Paul said coming out from the kitchen and gave me a smile.

"Nice to see you too," and I meant it; it was nice to be here to be somewhere that felt like home.

Sally came in right after us carrying groceries that she processed to drop to hug me.

"Annabeth are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed or should I not ask?" she gave me a small wink, which made me flush even deeper.

"No I'm fine just a little tired," I said a little tartly but I felt really defensive _why won't they just leave me alone, I'm so tired…_

"Whoa Annabeth," I felt myself fall as my knee gave way but Percy caught me and held me up.

"I'm fine I don't need your help I'm not a baby!" I realized I was yelling and I also realized I was the one acting like a baby.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Its okay, maybe you should sit come on." I felt Percy lead me to the couch and I sat down, sighing _maybe I just need to rest a little. _I rested my head against Percy's shoulder but too quickly Sally was there and she held some to my face.

"Here sweetie open your mouth I'm going to take your temperature." She sounded nice but I didn't want move I just wanted to sleep.

"No I don't want to!" I said my voice muffled my Percy's chest, I knew I sounded like a winy five year old but at the moment I didn't care.

"Come on Annabeth it will just take a second and then you can sleep I promise," I hear Percy said.

"Fine," I said grumpily and sat up more moving my head up from Percy's chest. My whole body ached and I wanted more then anything to lie back down.

"Okay here open," Sally coxed holding the cold metallic thing in my mouth till it finally beep and she slid it out.

I moved to lie down on Percy again but he stopped me and I frowned, pouting.

"Come on you need to get into to a real bed," Percy said quietly.

"No! I don't want to move, please don't make me walk Percy," I pleaded, I sounded stupid to my own ears but I didn't care.

"I won't," he whispered I felt he move under me.

"No don't go," I felt my eyes fill up with tears making the world blur.

"I won't," he said once more and before I knew what was happening he lifted me up bridle style. He cradled me gently, my head still resting on his chest and I closed my eyes.

"Her room still doesn't have sheets," a worried Sally said.

"Its okay I'll put her in my room, she sleeps in there anyways," he responded normally that would have made me blush but all I could think was _thank gods. _

Sally must have nodded cause Percy walked and entered his room, I knew it was became the salt water smell was stronger in here; oddly it made my slightly queasy stomach calm some.

He lowered me softly on to his bed. Has he did so, with such ease, it made me I realized how strong he was now, I mean I knew sort of but I guess I never really thought about it. He leaned down and kissed my warm forehead, then I realized he wasn't going to stay.

"Please don't go," I said in a panic opening my eyes, which were again swimming with tears.

"I'll be back soon I promise," he smiled and turned and walked out. I started to cry in earnest now I felt so achy, my stomach so in knots and I felt nauseous. My head spun and my throat burned and I wanted Percy! I curled into a ball of self-pity and cried for what seemed like day but it was probably only a couple of minutes.

"Annabeth?" Percy sounded scared to death.

"Percy its okay she'll be fine I am going to give her some medicine it will make her fever go down that will help." Sally soothing voice tried to calm him down.

"No, no you don't get it Annabeth never cries she … she never …" he petered out.

"She'll be fine," Sally repeated, "everyone cries sometimes, just relax."

"Relax!" he sounded so angry I flinched, "you can't tell me to relax! She over there hurting and I can't go anything!" I opened my eyes to see Percy red face yelling at his mother.

"Percy! Enough." Sally voice was stern but not mean, "I know how you feel but this isn't going to help."

Percy looked like a balloon that was just deflated, "yeah you're right, sorry."

"Percy?" I asked.

He rushed over to my side, "yes?"

"Please come here," I knew I sounded so young but I wanted him next to me, I shut my eyes.

"I'm right here," he said caressing my forehead.

"No here," I gestured to the bed next to me sleepily.

"I-yeah sure," he said.

I smiled and snuggled to his chest, and fell to asleep.

**Super long, I know it doesn't really match the others in length but I have been writing others story with longer characters so I have sort of gotten use to it. **

**Hope you liked it**

**Please please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Percy's POV **

I woke up to screams in my dark room it must sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Annabeth was screaming. She twisting and struggling against …well nothing, her eyes were closed, and I realized she was still sleeping.

"No! No please don't hurt him! No, no! Perccyyy!" she yelled in her sleep, a tear managed to escape to tightly shut eyes and it slowly slid down her cheek.

"Annabeth wake up! Come on its just a dream," I said shaking her gently, trying to wake her.

"No plea-" she woke with a start.

"It was just a dream," I said.

She nodded numbly, she was shaking and her eyes were darting here and there around the room to keep for monsters.

"Was it a… I mean was it real?" I asked I didn't want to upset her but it sounded pretty bad and if it was a demigod dream it sounds like we're in trouble.

"No," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her, her eyes welled up with tears and she started to sob.

'Hey its okay it wasn't real," I said trying to comfort her. I rapped my arms around her and drew against my chest, "I'm right here, I wouldn't let anything hurt you I promise." I rubbed her back and we stayed like that for a long time even after her tears had stopped. Her body felt unusually warm and feverish against me making me nervous, her fever hadn't gone down if anything it had gotten higher.

I kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "you should get some sleep." She looked up at me in a panic, "don't worry I'll be right here next to you."

She nodded and I shifted and lay down her head still buried in my chest, "I love you Annabeth."

She lifted her head so she could see me and whispered, "I love you too."

Next I woke up the room was light by gold light coming in by the window, and best of all it was silent except for Annabeth's light breathing.

I looked over at her, during the night she had moved next to me instead of sort of on top of me, as she had been when we feel asleep. She was curled up, lying on her side facing me and she had my hand in hers, she tightly held against her chest, her body curled around it like she was trying to protect it or shied it from something. Her cheeks were flushed and her cheeks slightly puffy from crying.

I heard a light knock on the door and my mother's voice through the door, "Percy? Annabeth mind if I come in?"

"Yeah but be quiet Annabeth's asleep," I called as softly as I could. The doorknob turned and mom stuck her head in.

"How's she doing?" she asked coming in, tredding lightly so not to wake the beautiful girl beside me.

"Not sure she is still pretty hot through," I responded glancing at Annabeth.

"Percy I asked how is she feeling, not if you think she's hot," mom scolded, I was confused _oh she thought I meant-_ I flushed.

"No I mean temperature wise, she's unnaturally warm I think she still has a fever." I said.

Mom blushed too, "oh right of course well tell me when she wakes, I need to give her some medicine, I didn't get a chance to last night."

"Mmm, " Annabeth mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head! How'd you sleep?" my mom asked.

"Fine." She said shortly, _liar._

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Okay," she muttered. _Another lie…_ but I didn't press it.

"Well I'm going to get something for you to take that should make you feel much better." Mom said and left the room.

I sat down next to her on my bed. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked hoping she would give me a real answer.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said ignoring my question, "I don't know what was wrong with I mean I know I was slightly ill but the tears and the whining I must sounded like a brat, and how I made you stay with me it was silly. I'm also sorry about latter when I woke you up, you must think I'm like such an idiot for crying. I really don't know what got into me, I'm really sorry," she said not looking at me.

"What? Why are you apologizing? I don't think you are an idiot or a brat or silly! I just hope you're feeling better, so are you?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me but no such luck.

"Well I'm sorry anyway and I feel fine," she said.

"You know I can tell when you're lying and yet you still do it," I said sighing.

"I feel… well my body isn't aching as much, my throat isn't burning anymore, I still feel pretty warm, I still have a head ache and my stomach still feel sort of nauseous, happy now?" she said sassily.

"I'm so sorry," I said reaching out and put my arms around her, after a pause she gave in and leaned in. After she pulled away I, with a finger, turned her face up to me and leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I am going to get you sick," she muttered.

"Its worth it," I said grinning at her and kissed her again.

**Please review! **

**Hope you all are well**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Annabeth POV**

Sally declared that I was on bed rest for the rest of the day and depending how high my temperature was maybe Sunday as well. _There goes my fun weekend._

But we made the best out of it, Percy and I watched movies on netflix, played cards (which I bet him at every time at any game) and after some begging and promises that I wouldn't throw up Sally allowed Percy to go to the nearest convenience store to get microwave popcorn, soda and of course blue candy to enjoy with your movies.

Percy stayed with me most of the day except for he went for a run at about four while I read from 'that big boring book that is big and more dull then all my text books combine' or that least that's what Percy called it.

I was starting to feel much better, I checked my watch Percy had been gone for an hour I were it was silly and selfish of me but I missed him and I really wanted him to come back. But of course that was completely unfair, he had been by my side since Friday afternoon and had taking good care of me when I was sick, he definitely deserved time to himself and yet I still wished him would walk through his door right now and come straight to me. As if he had heard my prayers I heard the front door slam and footsteps.

"Percy?" I called. No answer and the footsteps got closer _shit!_

A second later my knife was in my hand and I stood ready.

"Hey beautiful, feeling better?" Percy shirt soaked with sweat grinned at me, in his hand was little white ear buds which were blasting music I guess he just couldn't hear me.

"Percy! I thought you we a monster or an intruder or something next time answer me!" I almost yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you," he said holding out the ear buds to show me, I sighed.

"Well you scared me," I said putting my knife back its place.

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you," he smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"You're all wet and smelly," I said pushing him playfully.

"Yeah oops," he grinned and pulled his shirt over his head.

I tried not to stare but gods he was hot!

"Whatcha looking at?" Percy asked making me blush.

"Nothing."

"You were checking me out weren't you?" he said grinning cheekily.

"No of course not!" I said blushing harder.

"Just admit it!" he said.

"Never!" he reached out quickly and started to tickle me, _oh no he didn't!_

The tickle war soon turned into a make out session and soon we were both out of breath.

"You were, I know it," he said grinning as he pulled away slightly.

"Maybe," I relented.

"Ha!" he smirked.

"What? Okay so you're hot shirtless you don't have to make a big deal out of it," I said huffily.

"You think I'm hot shirtless?" he was grinning now.

"Yes, so?" I said trying not to blush.

"You are too," he said he started to kiss me again making me dizzy.

**Hi people I hope you liked it! **

**I also wanted to ask you if you could maybe check out my other stories, especially my story Running. If you could read it and see what you think, I need some feed back thanks you guys are the best! **

**Hope you all are well! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Percy's POV **

"Oh sorry, you two!" my mom said smirking and walking out of my room and leaving the door gaping open.

_Great timing mom!_ I looked over at Annabeth who was bright red and still breathing heavily.

"Gods that was insanely embarrassing!" Annabeth said sitting up on the bed pulling her shirt down which had somehow been pulled up 4 or so inches, with help from me.

"Its fine," I said watching her trying to fix her hair.

"No its not!" Annabeth was a little more force then I think she meant to.

"I'm sorry," I muttered _why was she mad at me?_

"No I'm not mad, sorry I didn't mean to say it like that, it's just that…" she stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"She might think well…" she paused and looked intently at her hands, "she might think I'm slut or something…"

"Why would she think that?" I asked stunned _a slut?_

"Cause its true," she blurted out, and then turned redder then ever.

"You think you're a slut?" I asked confusedly.

"Never mind, I have to go …um get a drink of water." She slid off the bed and made it half way across the room before and reacted.

"Annabeth stop, please just sit from a minute," she paused by the door looking down.

She slowly came back and sat back down leaving a 12-inch space between us, her eyes never left the floor.

"Why do you think you're a slut?" I asked taking her hand and tried to get her to look at me but her eyes were glued to the floor with super glue or worst gorilla glue!

"Please just drop it," she said.

"If you answer my question," I countered.

"Because I'm not supposed to want it this bad, I'm not supposed to like it this much. I'm not that kind of girl well I thought I wasn't." _Okay I got like none of that._

"It?" I asked.

"Kissing, sex, the physically stuff," she said her eyes had now moved to the bed _that's closer at least._

"Oh…" _I'm still confused,_ "why aren't you supposed to like it?" _Wait am I not supposed to like it, cause I love it._

"Never mind Percy," she sighed.

"No I want to understand," I insisted.

"I can't explain it better then I already have, never mind just forget about it for now," she said her eyes finally meeting mine.

I frowned but before I could say anything I felt her lips on mine and all thoughts fell out of my head. I kissed her back passionately but she drew back soon and I pouted. She laughed but she didn't kiss me for the rest of the night, she didn't even kiss me goodnight.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy fell asleep quickly and I lay there next to him listening to his breathing, as I tried to shut off my mind but I couldn't.

I slowly and quietly got out of bed _maybe if I got some water…_ I glanced at the clock 12:04.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, "oh Annabeth honey!" Sally said softly as she switched on the light, blinding me for a moment. "I thought I heard something, can't sleep?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake, oh I should have been more quiet," I said, Sally had been so sweet letting me stay, feeding me, taking me to ice cream and dinner and what I do, I wake her up in the middle of the night.

"Oh don't worry sweet heart, I was up writing, but you should be asleep," Sally said smiling kindly at me. Gesturing to a kitchen stool she asked, "so what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, its fine," I said quickly. _Couldn't actually say right? I mean she was Percy's mom._

Sally raised her eyebrows, "are you sure?"

"Well its just that…um," I hesitated.

"Yes?" she asked sitting down in a stool next to me.

"Well its about Percy, well sort of," she nodded and I took a deep breath. "Well we are, its like, just sometimes I think…" I realized that I was making no sense, but Sally just sat listening letting me try and gather my thoughts. "I didn't think I would like it," I said abruptly.

"Like what? Sweetie," Sally asked gently.

"Like you know," I hesitated again _this is a bad idea, this is Percy's mom I can't talk to her about this stuff. _But Sally didn't seem to think so, she nodded again, _well here goes nothing,_ "kissing, sex, the physical stuff," I said for a second time, hoping this time that the person said it to would actually get what I'm trying to say. "I mean not that we're having sex or anything but um…" I couldn't look at her, as I blushed.

"Why did you think you wouldn't like it?" Sally asked. I looked up surprised, she didn't seem at all fazed by what I just said.

"Um," I tried to think, _why did I think I wouldn't?_ "Well mom, see she's the maiden goddess. You know someone who pledged to be a virgin forever, I mean she still has children, obviously but I was a mind child… never mind. Anyway I never thought I would ever have a boyfriend well I mean I had a childhood crush but it wasn't anything like being with Percy. I always thought, the few times I actually did think about it, that I would be a virgin forever too, or at least be really old and not really like it, just do it to you know get pregnant, but with Percy I don't know." I looked at Sally to see her reaction but she was just sitting there smiling and nodding. "I think I want to, maybe. I mean not like tomorrow but like maybe this year, that's bad right? I am too young and I'm just being stupid right? Sex is just lust and its stupid and unnecessary part of daily life right? Even kissing or making out is just stupid lust right?" I sighed and took a shaky breath, "I just… I don't know, and Percy doesn't get it and, and I don't know …and that scares me." I finished in a small voice.

"What's wrong with a little lust?" Sally voice made me look up at her.

I thought about it for a minute, "well I don't know, Aphrodite is a silly goddess," thunder rolled outside but I ignored it.

"You really think lust is silly?" Sally asked I nodded,_ it is right? It just clouds logical thought._ "Well you have the right to your own opinion, but I think its all a matter of balance." She reached out and squeezed my hand gently. "Some lust can be a very good thing, it can make you very happy. There is a reason some call sex, making love. Lust and love go hand in hand it's hard to have one without the other." With that Sally got up and kissed the top of my head in a motherly gesture, offered a smile and said, "now its time for bed, darling."

**You know what they say about they number 13… wells that my excuse for having a very awkward and rather crap chapter. Anyway till next time read my other slightly less awkward stories! **

**Hope you all are well! **

**P.s. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ms. Chase, is it?" my droning, utterly dull history teacher asked me for the millionth time. His name is Mr. Balls…I know right? Percy thought it was hilarious, and I have to admit some the jokes _were_ pretty funny.

"Yes, sir," I said, standing and trying not to sigh. He did this everyday this week, I mean I know its the first week and all but come on? Everyday?

"Well Ms. Chase, do you know the years of the period, we call, the gilded age?" he said, in a slow, droning tone. He always spoke as if it was a great inconvenience to have to open his month, like we should already know what he has to say and him actually speaking it was doing us a great favor for actually expressing it, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Yes sir, from about 1870 to 1915 roughly. It was called by Mark Twain in 1873 it was called the gilded age because-"

"That's quite enough, young lady. You may sit now." And I did, grumbling to myself. I just was trying to actually teach the class something since you don't seem to feel like it, I thought bitterly to myself.

I hated this school, I hated the fact that we had to stand to answer a question and say 'Yes sir,' like the prim, proper ladies we were supposed to be. I hated the stupid blue plaid skirt, I hated the knee socks and I hated the head mistress. Most of all I hated the rules, no screaming, no laughing too loud just polite giggles, only 1 poster may be on the walls of your dorm, no dying your hair, not that I even wanted to it just seemed to give the whole place a palpable repressed mood. The worst rule was no boys…ever, that meant no Percy visits. I sighed but I guess I was stuck, seeing as I had nowhere else to go, expect maybe back to my dad in California. If I thought having a strict no boys in the or around the dorms was bad, living hundreds of miles away would be much worst.

The days seemed to drag on and on till finally I was going to Percy's for the weekend. I was beat, the sickness had taken a lot out of me and school had sucked. My English teacher, who had given a pretty good impression in the first day, had turned in to a tyrant. She was the queen and she would amuse herself by bashing us around and making us feel like the peasants we were in her class. It didn't help that she didn't _believe_ in dyslexia or ADHD, so I was pretty much screwed.

My chemistry teacher was psychotic and extremely paranoid of cheating. All test's could _never_ leave the classroom, we weren't allowed to have backpacks or bags when taking a test or quiz, no hats, no pencils cases; it was crazy! But the subject was pretty interesting so at least there's that.

So I was in a pretty bad mood when I meet Percy at the great iron gate. When I saw him, his dark hair messy as always, his green tee stretched across his muscle chest, I remembered touching that bare chest and I shivered, bad mood gone. He was fiddling with a flower again, I smiled and called out, "is that for me, Seaweed brain?"

His head snapped up, flashing his lopsided smile, his eyes shining brightly, making my heart beat faster and my breath catch. He held out the flower, "yes, for you."

I grinned, biting my lip, "thanks, missed you, you know?" I said blushing slightly, _gods I was being such an Aphrodite girl! _Then remembering what Sally had said, I decided not to fight it, just enjoy it.

Cupping my cheek in his calloused hand gently, he said, "I missed you more." He kissed me sweetly and softly. Despite the corniness I blushed, pleased. "So where to my lady?" he asked playfully.

I groaned, "oh please no more of that _lady_ shit, I have heard way to much of that word this last week." I sighed, leaning in to him and he pulled me closer, smirking slightly.

"So someone's not doing so well as a lady, huh?" he chuckled, and kissed my hair. "I knew you were no lady…" he whispered conspiratorially in my ear making me shiver pleasantly, even with his teasing.

"I could be a goddamn lady if I fucking wanted to be, okay?" I grumbled, but I didn't pull back despite my angry tone.

He laughed, "of course you could, now where off to next?"

"Hmm that's a hard one," I paused, pretended to think, "starbucks!"

He laughed again and took my hand, "lets do it."

After a funny carefree couple of hours at starbucks that mostly consisted of me bitching about my teachers, we headed to his house. As soon as I walked in I relaxed, I hadn't even realized I was tense. I smiled at the warmth and cheerful attitude of the cheery apartment. We put my bags in Percy's room, before retiring to the couch. As I settled in to the comfy, soft, fat pillows, Percy held up two DVDs, "so Tangled or How to train your dragon?"

I grinned and pointed, "This is why we work," I said happily. He grinned and put the movie before sitting next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me pulling me against him and starting the movie.

The movie played but I hardly paid attention, all of my focus was on Percy's hand that rested my on mostly bare thigh. He gently massaged my thigh, moving it discretely higher and higher till it was under my skirt. I looked up at his face, he seemed to be focused on the movie but I knew better. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing measured carefully and cautiously, and his pupils were dilated.

He seemed to noticed my glance because he said with a smirk on his face, "like what you see, wise girl?" then after a short pause, "wishing I was shirtless?"

I snorted, "no of course not!" that's was a big fat lie and he knew it.

His smirk grew, "well if it makes you feel better, I wish you were shirtless as well."

He laughed as I pushed him away and stuck my tongue out at him, childishly. He started to tickle me lightly making me laugh too, as usual the contact and icebreaker of tickling led to a rather heated situation.

You could feel the sexual tension thick in the air as his tickling winded down. We were sitting here so close, our faces inches from each other. There was a pause and then suddenly it broke like a dam and in flooded the waves of lust, crashing and crushing our defenses, pulling us under. It was in control, we were helpless to its power. We were caught in a whirlpool our heads spinning, our breathes limited and gasping. We loved it.

My hands were everywhere, his arms, his chest, his neck, his soft dark locks; they soon were busy pulling that dratted useless shirt off his scrumptious body. His tongue enjoying my mouth, his lips busy with mine; but they soon got bored and moved to my jaw, neck and collarbone.

His hands weren't totally calm either, though he seemed to be in better control of them then I was. His hand had gone back to my thigh and was much higher up now, breaking the dam further and I was swept up more then ever. His other hand softly, discretely, as if trying to go unnoticed, was sliding under my shirt to my hips moving up slowly higher to my waist, to my ribs and soon he was at the bottom of my bra.

…**.so yeah. You guys kept telling me to update so here you go. I hoped you liked!**

**Hope you're all well!**

**-pm**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were, lets say, 'busy' when there was a knock on the door a bit later. Both our shirts were off, our cheeks flushed, our breath ragged. We pulled back slightly and I bit her lip, "you gonna get that?" I asked.

He sighed, "If we just stay quiet they will go away, you know?" he leaned in again hoping to continue our lust feast.

"Percy I really think-" I was cut off by his wonderful lips on mine, and I was happily distracted until the knocking started again louder this time and harder to ignore.

"Open the fuck up, water boy! Before I break it open!" a very intimidating female's voice, came though the door.

Percy groaned and looked at me, "you invite her?" he asked.

"Thalia!" I grinned hopping up off the couch and bouncing to the door, my lust forgotten.

I flung open the door and was greeted by the sight of my two best friends (other then Percy of course, though that was different now). "Grover! Thalia!" I practically yelled.

"Um… I'm happy to see you too Annabeth but um don'tcha think you forgot something?" Grover said hesitantly, trying not to laugh.

"Really Annabeth? Coming to the door half naked, I thought you had a little more class then that," Thalia commented, giving me a cheeky grin.

I frowned, "what do you…" I looked down, "fuck!"

I blushed and whipped around to see Percy holding my shirt smirking, "Looking for something?"

"Jackass" I muttered, grabbing it back and quickly slipping it on.

"G-man! How you doing bro? I haven't seen you in weeks!" he slapped the satyr on the back and sort of giving him a half kinda man-hug.

"Yeah, how are you, Perce?" Grover asked grinning.

"What am I copped liver?" Thalia asked, pulling back from my hug.

Percy just laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Ugg cooties! Get your paws off of me, bubble brain!" Thalia whined but she was smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, as Percy led us back into the apartment and we all settled on the couch and comfy chairs in Percy's little living room.

"What you don't want us here?" Thalia asked, faking hurt, "and here I was thinking we were best friends, but I guess Percy has that role covered or less covered if you know what I mean," she said smirking, referring my slight lack of proper clothes.

"Shut up and of course I want you here, I missed you!" I said, moving absentmindedly closer to Percy on the couch, at the mention of those early of events.

"We both had sometime off and we'd decided we'd surprise you, but I guess we probably should have called first," Grover said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to blush again.

**Percy's POV**

"No!" I groaned, dramatically slamming my head on the table.

Annabeth smirked, "pay up." She held put her hand for the fake monopoly money.

I shook my head and childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey you landed on my property, therefore you must pay me, right bank?" she asked Grover.

"Hey I am just the bank not the referee but I do believe that is how monopoly is played," he said.

"Hey!" I yelled as Annabeth grabbed the money I owned her. "Thief!"

"Well, you owned me!" she said, and slowly, proudly sorted her new money, aka my money, into her huge piles.

"My turn!" Thalia called and grabbed the dice.

We had been playing monopoly for a good hour and half, which in demigod time is like forever, we played till my mom came home.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard my mom call coming into the living room, pausing at the new arrivals. "Oh! Hello."

"Um mom you remember Thalia?" I said, hesitantly. I probably should have told her they were here earlier.

"Yes, yes of course how are you Thalia?" she asked, smiling.

"Good thanks, Mrs. Jackson," Thalia said politely from her spot on the floor.

"Oh please dear just call me Sally and Grover, how are you sweetie? And that lovely girlfriend of yours, how is she?" mom said turning to Grover, who was munching on my empty coke can.

Grover swallowed and said "Oh I'm great, Sally, thanks and so is Juniper, you?"

"Oh I good, actually my anniversary is tomorrow and Paul might be taking me to a fancy dinner," mom was practically glowing.

"Wait really? I didn't know that," I said, frowning, though now that I think about it their wedding was around this time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and I just shrugged. She turned to mom, "congratulations, Sally."

"Thanks darling, now you guys hungry?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, "yeah thanks mom!" I said.

"Here I'll help you, Sally," Annabeth offered. "I know I am going to win anyways," I was going to deny that but as I looked at her piles of money and hotels I figured I didn't have much of an argument.

I kissed her temple and she got up.

"Are you sure dear?" mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah its no problem Sally, I am the one crashing here every weekend," Annabeth sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, and watched her walk into the kitchen, smiling dreamily.

"Yo lover boy, snap of it!" Thalia hissed.

"What?" I muttered, distractedly.

Grover grinned, "So you two seem to be doing well, I knew it all along, you know?"

I blushed, "yeah I get it. Gods knew, the everyone camp knew, hell even Chiron knew; everyone but me."

"Yeah you two better be doing well, if you do anything to her fish breath, I skewer you and grill you with some fresh lemons and maybe some dill," Thalia said casually.

I frowned, "that was probably the weirdest death threat I have ever received, and that is saying something."

She just shrugged.

"Don't listen to her dude, you are doing great. Annabeth seems really happy and so do you and that's all that matters, kay?" Grover said kindly.

"Thanks man," I said.

"Though maybe little too great, if you get her pregnant I swear-" I cut Thalia off.

"Whoa! No one said anything about pregnancy okay?" I denied.

"Well, that's good I guess," she said nodding. "Where is your bathroom?"

I pointed and she nodded getting up and walking to away.

"Between you and me," Grover said quietly, "is _it_ really _that_ out of the picture?"

"Is what out of the pict- oh," I blushed understanding what he just asked. "Well sort of, I don't know, maybe…"

He grinned and said smugly, "Yeah that's what I thought. You two seemed 'close' earlier, if you know what I mean."

I was beat red by this point, "well we could have been closer if you hadn't-"

"Hey guys Sally asked if you could set the table," Annabeth informed us. "Wait Percy why is your face so red?"

"No reason I guess its just hot in here," I said quickly, too quickly. Annabeth studied my face, obviously not believing me, it didn't help that Grover was trying and failing not to laugh.

She just nodded, frowning walked back into the kitchen.

I gave Grover a look and he burst out laughing. I flipped him off and got up.

"If it makes you feel any better, she was just as close as you were," Grover said quietly placing the forks down.

I turned to him frowning, "how in Hades do you know that?" I asked.

"I can read emotions, remember dude?" he said, smirking.

I couldn't help feeling happier, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, shoot," he said nodding.

"Does she love me?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "she hasn't told you?"

"Yeah she did but I was just making sure you know just in case," I said.

"Okay I am officially starved," Thalia announced coming in.

"Dinner's ready, everyone dig in," Sally said coming in with a big plate full of grilled chicken.

I grinned when Annabeth walked in carrying a bowl of pasta, she seemed to notice my gaze and her eyes meet mine and blushed and bit her lower lip tried to hide her beautiful smile. I reached out and took the bowl for her, she nodded her thanks and sat close to me on the bench and put her small hand on my thigh causing me to almost drop the hot bowl in my hands.

"Careful Perce," my mom admonished.

Grover smirked, "I guess he got distracted."

I blushed and so did Annabeth but she didn't remove her hand.

"Lets eat! This looks great thanks Sally and Annabeth," Thalia said already stuffing her mouth.

"That's a yes Percy," Grover said, I turned to him and he nodded. It took me a second to figure out what he meant, but when I did I felt giddy.

"What's a yes," Annabeth asked, I just leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

**Hey anyone have any good percabeth or tratie stories they want to share? I would love to read your stories!**

**Hope you are all well,**

**-pm**


End file.
